It is found that the typical photo album on the market has as its only purpose the collecting of photographs. Furthermore, the pages thereof are permanently bound together and so the number thereof cannot be adjusted to adapt to the quantity of photographs.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an album which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.